


So Much More Than Only Words

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Wedding thoughts, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: "Yona snuggled into Hak’s side, anticipating that he’d carry her to bed if she fell asleep, unless they both did.Her husband, it seemed, had other plans."--Hak & Yona come home from Tae-woo's wedding, reminiscing a little about their own.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	So Much More Than Only Words

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "When I Say I Do" by Matthew West:  
>  _Now for better or for worse are so much more than only words_  
>  _And I pray everyday will be the proof_  
>  _That I mean what I say when I say 'I do'_
> 
> I would have put this in "All About Us" but it felt like its own thing that I may add to later, so. It's by itself. And it's not necessarily based on any prompts, either.

Tae-woo’s wedding had been beautiful, if a little exhausting, and Yona had been glad to get back to Mundok’s and sit down not surrounded by rowdy groomsmen and guests.

She and Hak hadn’t bothered to change when they’d gotten back, had just kicked off their shoes and fallen onto one of the couches as Mundok had shooed Tae-yeon upstairs to bed, the little ring bearer yawning and, for once, not arguing.

The old man had sighed as he’d looked at them, shaking his head affectionately, and bid them good night before heading off to his own room.

Yona snuggled into Hak’s side, anticipating that he’d carry her to bed if she fell asleep, unless they both did.

Her husband, it seemed, had other plans.

One of his hands began trailing up and down from her knee to her hip, his touch making her head fuzzy as the fabric of her dress moved with his fingers.

Hak leaned closer, his mouth ghosting up from her collarbone to her jaw, kissing and nuzzling as he went. When he reached her face, one hand tilted her head so that he could capture her lips in a kiss that had her jolting back to awareness.

“Hak!” Yona gasped against his mouth. “Your grandfather—”

“Is upstairs at the other end of the house,” he assured her quietly, fingers still trailing across her leg. “And we’re not stupid teenagers anymore, babe.”

All true, Yona recognized. Still…

She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted as Hak leaned back up to kiss her, his tongue dancing with hers in a way that made her dizzy, her argument forgotten.

She could feel Hak’s satisfied smirk as she sighed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck to tug him closer.

Distantly, her brain supplied the thought that this level of affection at her in-laws’ should at least be in their guest bedroom, not in the family room, but her husband’s kisses were making the idea of leaving the couch feel very difficult.

Hak tugged at her leg and Yona shifted willingly, straddling his lap and giggling when he groaned.

“Sorry,” she whispered, pressing kisses to his jaw until Hak’s hands shifted to grip her legs. She had a split second of warning before he was standing, his mouth finding hers as he carried her around the corner to their bedroom.

Kicking the door closed behind them, Hak laid her carefully on the bed, stepping back to gaze at her appreciatively.

Yona tried not to squirm, but fighting the blush that rose on her cheeks was pointless. Sure, they hadn’t been married for that long, but she’d known Hak over half her life. She’d assumed she’d have gotten used to his affectionate looks by now, but he _still_ made her nervous.

And he knew it, if that smirk was any indication.

“You _knoooow_ ,” he began quietly, stalking closer to loom over her, his eyes sparkling as he confessed, “this dress really drives me crazy.”

Yona blinked, watching his gaze run up and down the dress Hinata had chosen for her bridesmaids, like he was deciding what to do with it.

(Yona had thought the burgundy would clash with her hair, but the looks Hak had given her all day had thrown that thought out the window.)

“Does it?” she asked, mouth suddenly dry as Hak’s eyes snapped back to hers.

He hummed affirmation, one hand bracing himself to hover over her, and Yona stayed still as his lips brushed hers.

“It reminds me of the one you wore at our wedding,” Hak whispered, and Yona didn’t bother trying to hide the shiver that coursed through her.

(Now that he mentioned it, her wedding dress _had_ been similar to this one, if a little longer and with wider straps.)

His other hand began to slide up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps, before he paused at her shoulder, smiling wolfishly at her.

“Do you remember your wedding dress?” he asked, one eyebrow rising just a bit, and Yona had to remind herself to breathe before she nodded.

“I hope you kept it?” Hak continued quietly, his fingers sliding under the strap of her current dress.

Another nod seemed like the easiest response; talking felt impossible when he was staring at her like that.

Hak hummed, dragging the strap down with his finger and shifting to kiss her shoulder.

“You should wear dresses like this more often,” he continued, and Yona managed a quick reply.

“Why’s that?” she breathed, raising one hand to run it through his hair.

Hak went back to kissing her shoulder and she made the connection right before he assured her, “Because I love your freckles. I think you need more of them.”

Yona stifled a whimper as he pressed kisses to each of the freckles accessible on her shoulder, her fingers shifting in his hair to pull his lips back to hers.

Hak didn’t protest, just grinned as he shifted his arms, the one that had been holding him up trailing up her arm to repeat the journey up to her other shoulder, sliding that strap down as well.

Breathing was getting more difficult now, Yona realized vaguely, and she let her husband release her mouth in favor of pressing kisses to the freckles on this shoulder, letting her hands slide between them to trail across his torso.

Hak chuckled into her neck, nipping at a spot below her ear, and Yona slid her fingers under his suit coat, sliding it down his shoulders.

He shrugged out of it, his lips never leaving her throat, and Yona dropped the coat off the side of the bed with a sigh as Hak’s fingers tugged at the zipper holding her dress closed. 

Yona shifted so that he could tug it down, his gaze following the fabric down her body as he pulled it over her hips and down so he could tug it off all the way, the fabric tickling her toes as he dropped it to the floor. She couldn’t even bring herself to protest; she’d have to take it to a dry cleaner anyway—who cared about wrinkles at this point?

Hak stared at her from the edge of the bed, his gaze making her nervous again, and then he crawled up her body very deliberately.

Yona watched, reminding herself to breathe, as he began to press kisses in a zig zag down her torso, pausing occasionally to nip at her skin and chuckle as she squirmed.

“Hak!” she whined, reaching down to catch hold of his tie and drag him back up to her face.

“Yes, dear?” he purred, kissing her nose, and Yona sat up, reaching for the top button of his shirt even as she carefully shoved him backward, until he was leaning back on his hands.

Slowly, she undid each button, kissing each inch of skin that was revealed. By the time she reached the final button, she could feel Hak’s arms trembling and looked up at him with as coy a smile as she could manage, sliding the shirt off his shoulders.

Sitting back up, Yona scooted a little closer, sliding her arms between her husband’s and carefully nudging until he was laying on his back, staring up at her.

Slowly, she trailed her fingers across his skin, not bothering to hide her glee when he jumped as she let her fingers skate across his abs.

Yona was careful as she reached the scar that ran just above his heart, still unsure of the skin’s sensitivity. Gently, she pressed a kiss to it, waiting for Hak’s reaction. He inhaled sharply but didn’t protest, so she continued across the length of it, still grieved by the fact that she had been the cause of the injury.

She didn’t even realize she was crying until Hak’s fingers came up to wipe the tears away, a reassuring smile on his face.

“Hey,” he soothed, sitting them both up and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m okay. The doctor said it just needs a little more time to heal up, and soon we’ll barely even know it’s there.”

Yona nodded, her lips trembling, and Hak tugged her into a hug, his fingers tracing patterns on her back.

“Sorry,” she whispered eventually, smiling sheepishly as he tilted his head at her.

“Kind of ruined the moment, didn’t I?” she explained at his curious look, and his expression shifted almost immediately.

“I am _never_ going to stop wanting you,” Hak assured her, the tone of his voice startling her.

Yona’s breath hitched in her throat as he kissed her again, laying her back down against the pillows and pulling away to watch her.

“Even if I’m a gross, crying mess?” she dared to ask quietly, and Hak rolled his eyes.

“Yona, I have seen you at the saddest moments of your life. You will never not be my favorite thing to look at.”

“But… my bridesmaid dress?” she squeaked, suddenly self-conscious.

“You,” Hak breathed, pressing a kiss just above her belly button and moving up with each word, “are just as desirable in sweats and no makeup.”

He paused to leave a mark just above her heart and then continued, “In fact, I’m glad you don’t dress up like this every day. I’d go mad.”

Yona stuttered on her reply and Hak leaned up to press a kiss just to the side of her lips.

“I couldn’t keep my eyes off you at the wedding. Thought Tae-woo was gonna kick me out.”

Yona sucked in a breath as he continued to alternate between touches and words, proclaiming his affection until she thought she would burst.

When Hak was satisfied with his handiwork, he fell carefully next to her, draping himself half over her with a chuckle as she squirmed.

“Hak! You’re heavy!” she protested half-heartedly, poking at his side.

“Fine, fine,” he yielded, shifting and pulling her on top of him, instead.

“Better?” he asked, and she heard the amusement as she pressed a kiss just above his heart, careful of the scar.

“It’ll do,” Yona replied sleepily, and Hak’s chuckle vibrated through her as he kissed the top of her head.

“What do you think Tae-woo and Hina are doing right now?” he asked, fingers stroking through her hair, and Yona snorted.

“Sleeping, if they’re as exhausted as me.”

Hak hummed in that self-assured way she loved and Yona added, “I meant from the long day, you creep. Why are you thinking about your brother’s wedding night activities, anyway?”

Hak shrugged and the action nearly dislodged her. “I was remembering ours.”

Yona shifted so she could prop her arms on his chest and look at him, ignoring the blush on her face.

“How terrified you were that you were going to hurt me?” she teased, tracing a finger around his chest.

“I remember you yawning before I’d even gotten all the bobby pins out of your hair,” Hak replied, eyebrows furrowing playfully.

“How many was it, again?”

“A hundred,” Hak replied dramatically, smirking, and Yona poked just above the scar. 

“It was not!”

“I think I was still finding them in the morning when you finally let me—”

“It was _twenty-five_!” Yona insisted, cutting him off, and he rolled his eyes.

“It felt like a hundred. It took forever to get them out. And that dress took forever to get off of you, too,” Hak recalled, nearly leering at her with the memory. “If you hadn’t insisted I couldn’t just rip the thing off—”

“I spent a lot of money on that dress! You were _not_ allowed to just _rip_ the back of it open!” Yona shoved herself up taller, glaring at him.

“What did we do with it after the wedding? Put it in a box?” Hak scoffed, running his hands up and down her arms.

The distraction wasn’t going to work.

“It’s in a box in Father’s safe.”

“For what reason?” Hak asked, the patterns on her arms growing more complex.

“For—well, in case we ever have a daughter!” Yona replied, hating the squeaking. “So that she could wear it if she wanted.”

“You didn’t wear your mother’s dress,” Hak pointed out, raising an eyebrow, and Yona’s shoulders fell.

“Only because it didn’t feel right when she wasn’t here to offer it,” she replied quietly, glancing down at his chest.

“Was that the reason?” He sounded genuinely surprised and Yona sought his face again, frowning.

“Didn’t I tell you that?”

“Nope. I’d have remembered that conversation.”

“Oh. I thought I had.”

“Well, now I know. Not that the dress you ended up in was any less striking,” Hak acknowledged, one eyebrow rising again in a way that had Yona rolling her eyes.

“What happened to ‘just as desirable in sweats’?”

“No more arguing,” Hak declared, tugging her down to trap her to his chest. “Too tired. Sleep.”

“You aren’t _that_ tired,” Yona scoffed, feeling the tension in his frame as she shifted in his hold.

Hak said nothing, just fake-snored, and Yona ran a finger down the tie he hadn’t bothered discarding.

“You know, I don’t think I ever told you how handsome you looked in this suit today.”

The fake snoring paused, but Hak stayed still. Yona grinned.

“I wasn’t sure about you boys in that girly blue color, but you pulled it off _especially_ well,” she continued, going back to trailing patterns from Hak’s jaw down to the scar.

 _“Girly?”_ he asked without opening his eyes, and Yona smirked.

“It really brings out your eyes,” she offered, pausing in her tracing. “Maybe you should wear this color more often.”

“Is that so?” Hak rumbled beneath her, and Yona barely had a second to hum affirmation before he was flipping them over, his eyes dark as he watched her carefully.

“I’ll have you know that slate is a very _manly_ color,” he informed her slowly, and she fought to hide a grin as she stared back up at him, tugging on the tie.

“If you say so,” Yona shrugged, and Hak practically growled at her as he leaned closer, his nose brushing hers.

“I do,” he assured her, pressing his mouth to hers in a kiss that was somehow dangerous and lazy at the same time.

How in the world did he manage that balance?

“I believe you,” Yona breathed when he finally pulled away, that self-satisfied smirk back on his lips. “Very manly.”

“Glad we’re agreed,” Hak decided with a grin, shifting his weight so that he could kiss a line from her jaw down toward her heart again, humming with her every squeak.

“Told you you weren’t tired,” she giggled as he pressed a finger to her lips.

“Shush. Trying to make you sleepy.”

 _“Sleepy?”_ Yona repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Not quite succeeding, handsome.”

“Well, I’ll have to try a little harder, then, won’t I?” he hummed into her collarbone, and words became scarce until they did finally fall asleep, tangled together in a way that had become familiar and comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head they've only been married a few months or *maybe* a year? Like, not super long at all, and Yona's still getting used to Hak's level of affection and stuff.
> 
> This is not the first time I've used Hinata as Tae-Woo's SO and it won't be the last and I'm not going to apologize for it. LOL. I picture her and Yona as good friends. (I'm still deciding if Hak and Yona were best man and maid of honor or not. Probably they were. Shrug.)
> 
> I always picture Hak in navy or cobalt because of the anime, but I thought slate and burgundy were a better fit in this? Whatever.
> 
> [House inspo](https://www.architecturaldesigns.com/house-plans/contemporary-house-plan-with-with-third-level-bonus-room-23807jd) for anyone curious. (It's very similar to another, but this is a slightly different universe.)
> 
> [bridesmaid dress inspo](https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-Princess-V-Neck-Tea-Length-Chiffon-Bridesmaid-Dress-With-Ruffle-007001896-g1896/?utm_term=1896&utm_size=08)
> 
> [wedding dress inspo](https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-V-Neck-Sweep-Train-Organza-Wedding-Dress-With-Beading-Bow-S-002118436-g118436/?utm_term=118436&utm_size=06)


End file.
